dime que no es cierto
by ginny felton
Summary: cap.7 recien subido! ginny se siente atrapada en una escena q ya vivio,huye y la consuela quien menos pensaba, pero harry al ver esto se retuerce de celos, esto solo se puede arreglar a golpes! q gane el mejor mago! dejen reviews!
1. dejate llevar

Dime que no es cierto  
  
Estos personajes no son mios son de propiedad de jk rowling ,solamente la historia es mia espero que la disfruten bye.  
  
Dime que no es cierto  
  
Por ginny felton  
  
Cap 1  
  
Déjate llevar  
  
Ginny paseaba por el castillo después de pociones supuestamente debía estar en el gran comedor ya que era la hora de la cena, pero tenia la mente muy confundida para estar en un lugar tan lleno de gente, necesitaba estar sola en un lugar donde solo pudieran estar ella y sus ideas, caminaba lentamente por uno de los corredores ensimismada en pensamientos absurdos cuando de pronto sintió que una mano la sujetaba por el hombro un frió helado le recorrió la espalda, giro lentamente la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, para su sorpresa era harry quien la sujetaba, ginny movió despacio su brazo en señal de que le soltara el hombro y giro un poco la cabeza ya que noto que se había sonrojado al igual que cada vez que se encontraba con harry .  
  
- hola - dijo harry con una sonrisa de ensueño, no dando mucha importancia a que ginny le diera la espalda  
  
ginny trato de calmarse y respiro profundamente, dándose fuerzas así misma para calmarse  
  
hola - dijo ginny tratando de hablar lo mas normal posible, pero obviamente era demasiado para ella, ya que cada vez que decía una frase sus labios se contorsionaban ¿como estas? Dijo harry amablemente bien y tu? También. bueno ginny, había venido para preguntarte algo Si..? Dijo ginny algo recelosa - por favor , por favor.. Que no haya venido a preguntarme cual es el dormitorio de cho por que sino yo... Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las nerviosas palabras de harry  
  
- Bueno quería preguntarte si tu querrías ir al baile conmigo, ya que he visto que te no tienes pareja supuse que no te molestaría ir conmigo - harry intento sonreír Para hacer un poco menos incomoda la conversación pero, en su cara solo se reflejada nerviosismo y expectativa A esto le siguió un silencio muy incomodo harry miraba a ginny mientras que ella miraba al suelo , tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas que debía decir Ginny levanto el rostro sus ojos brillaban alegres pero a la vez en ellos podía verse desconcierto , pero decidió tomar fuerzas y hablo  
  
claro que no me molestaría ir al baile contigo harry - dijo ginny tratando de no emocionarse mucho, por que sabia que si lo hacia en ese mismo instante saltaría encima de harry y no lo dejaria escapar. Al escuchar esto a harry se le borro del rostro esa expresión de nerviosismo Entonces nos encontramos el jueves en la sala común a las 7: 00 esta bien? Claro- digo ginny fingiendo tranquilidad Bueno entonces hasta luego - harry hizo una señal con la mano y se dispuso a irse, pero estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que al girar piso la punta de su túnica , y estaba a punto de irse de cara contra el suelo, cuando ginny se percato de ello y trato de sujetarlo pero, harry era mucho mas alto y pesado que ella, ginny no pudo soportarlo mas y los dos cayeron al suelo , uno sobre el otro, ginny trato de levantarse lo más rapido que pudo, pero se dio cuenta que harry estaba sobre su túnica y no podia moverse, intento sacar la túnica y el y harry se incorporaron a medias , pero luego ginny dio un jalón a su túnica sin darse cuenta de que el resto de esta estaba bajo la rodilla sobre la cual se sostenía harry , pero para cuando ginny se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado ahora harry se encontraba encima de ella .  
sus ojos se encontraron y harry la miro tiernamente, pero ginny solo pensaba en escapar de ahí , no entendía lo que estaba pasando, intento salir por un costado pero sintió que algo la sujeta , se dio cuenta que harry la sujetaba por una de sus muñecas, ginny intento decir algo pero no pudo, decía palabras pero no salía ningún sonido, harry se acercaba lentamente, mientras ginny se encontraba tendida sobre el piso, paso su mano por su rostro y se acerco cada vez mas, hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un profundo beso, ginny no sabia que hacer ya que era la primera vez que la besaban , lo único que sabia era que no podía creerlo, harry la estaba besando, era su sueño hecho realidad se sentía en las nubes, y sentía que podía surcar el cielo, por un momento pensó que su pecho iba explotar al no poder contener tanta felicidad .ginny sentía como rozaban sus labios y sentía un sabor dulce , de repente sintió que algo se introducía en su boca , la lengua de harry empezó a juguetear en la boca de ginny, al comienzo ginny se asusto pero luego solo se dejo llevar.. Harry se detuvo un momento y miro a ginny fijamente, le dio una sonrisa y se dispuso a besarla de nuevo, pero ginny no supo que el paso en ese momento, se volvió a sonrojar y sus ojos volvieron a rehuir de la mirada de harry, en ese momento, ginny salio caminando rápidamente , tratando de ignorar a harry que la llamaba a gritos de lejos  
  
- ginny , ginny espera.. regresa... harry gritaba desesperadamente , tratando de entender que era lo que habría hecho ahora  
  
ginny no entendía lo que había hecho, ahora estaba aun mas confundida que antes, pero de todos modos se sentía feliz besar a harry había sido un sueño el cual ella había pensado estaba demasiado lejos para ella, apresuro el paso pues quería llegar lo entes posible a su habitación , entro a la sala de griffindor todos los chicos y chicas se disponían a subir a sus habitaciones para descansar pero un buen grupo se quedaría un rato mas en la sala común, ginny vio de lejos a su hermano conversando con hermione y de rato en rato vio que el ponía unas caras muy graciosas.  
  
Hermione y ron llevaban conversando ya bastante rato antes de que llegara ginny ....  
  
( n/a) : ( el capitulo que sigue se desarrolla antes que ginny entre a la sala comun y culmina cuando hermione se da cuenta que ella la esta mirando ) 


	2. sutilezas y mentirillas

Cap 2 Sutilezas y mentirillas  
  
Se sentaron en un mueble de la sala común, neville estuvo conversando con ellos mucho tiempo pero luego dijo que estaba muy cansado y los dejo solos, ron y hermione conversaron de muchas cosas , en realidad se divertían mucho juntos, la sala común empezó a vaciarse, pero había una buena cantidad de personas que todavía estaba en la sala común  
  
y con quien vas a ir Este año ron? Dijo hermione tratando de ser lo mas sutil posible ron, penso un momento - aun no me he decidido a preguntarle, no estoy seguro de que acepte, que me aconsejas? Hermione penso un momento, quien seria es otra chica a la que ron quería invitar, por un momento, había llegado a pensar que seria a ella  
  
piensas invitar a Padme como el año pasado? Ron se puso pálido el solo recordar el baile pasado, no le traía buenos recuerdos no, ni me la menciones, no pienso ir con ella a ningún otro baile hermione sonrió, por dentro se sentía aliviada , por lo hemos ya no tendría que preocuparse por Padme y claro mucho menos por su hermanita parvati  
  
ah si? Y entonces con quien piensas ir la conozco? si , la conoces muy bien- dijo ron casi entre dientes que?! No , no quize decir que creo que si la conoces Hermione.. Quería preguntarte, ya tienes pareja para el baile? Podría decirse que no estoy segura un chico de sexto me pidió que fuera al baile , pero no estoy segura de ir con el, estaba esperando que me lo pidiera otra persona, pero hasta ahora no lo ha hecho, y creo que si no la hace esta noche, le diré que si al chico de sexto Ron puso unos ojos enormes , sintió ganas de gritarle a hermione que quería ir con ella pero se contuvo a tiempo, pues hermione le interrumpió precisamente cuando iba a hablar  
  
pero si el me lo pidiera claro que aceptaría ron quiso decir algo pero en vez de esto empezó a tartamudear  
  
herm.iona.ione . yo . este quería preguntarte... si? Dijo hermione haciéndose la ingenua quería preguntarte si .. Tu .. querías ir al baile conmigo - en ese momento ron se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, sabia lo que le esperaba de seguro hermione lo humillaría hermione, también quería gritar y besar a ron en ese instante pero se contuvo  
  
si - dijo lo mas calmadamente que pudo - me gustaría ir al baile contigo, claro que ahora le diré al chico de sexto que no iré con el dijo sonriendole picaramente. Había sido eso una indirecta? Eso no le importaba a ron ya que hermione había aceptado  
  
los dos no pudieron evitar sonreírse y por poco olvidan que no estaban solos en la sala común  
  
Hermione se percato de la presencia de ginny y le dijo a ron que volvería en un ratito  
  
hola ginny ,donde habias estado , ron y yo te estuvimos buscando pero no te vimos en el comedor, a propósito has visto a harry, se desapareció después de la clase de adivinación y todavía no vuelve ginny sentía una extraña sensación algo así como... remordimientos... ah.. que.. A si , no no lo he visto yo estuve por el patio del castillo y luego fui un rato a ver a hagrid si?, que raro ron y yo estuvimos en la cabaña de hagrid hace un rato y no te vimos por ahí ah.. es que yo. debo haber ido antes que ustedes - ginny no sabia que mas decir a si que puso una sonrisa muy fingida si. Seguro eso debe haber sido- dijo hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa este harry donde se habrá metido - dijo hermione, en tono de regaño como si harry fuese un niño de 6 años , ginny desvió sus ojos y se quedo mirando al vacío. Derrepente sintio que la llamaban ginny, ginny!!!- reacciona ginny- tierra llamando a ginny. que?!.. ah hermione. lo siento es que estaba pensando en algo. ginny, te encuentras bien? ginny, aprovecho un momento de distracción de hermione y huyo hacia su cuarto, no es que le molestara la compañía de hermione, es solo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado, además sabia que ella quería volver a conversar con su hermano  
  
entro a su habitación y encontró a pam y a katty, dos de sus compañeras de cuarto sobre la cama de una de ellas leyendo el ultimo numero de corazón de bruja al parecer había un articulo muy interesante pues cada cierto tiempo intercambiaban miradas, sonrisas e y cuchicheaban cosas, pero en ese momento esas cosas no eran importantes para ella, se dejo caer sobre su cama y cerro los ojos, intento dormir pero no lo hizo, lo único que pudo hacer toda la noche fue pensar en aquel beso que le había dado harry 


	3. accidentes y corazonadas

cap 3.  
  
accidentes y corazonadas  
  
ginny se despertó al día siguiente y se propuso pasar un buen día, tratando de no complicarse la vida con preguntas que rondaban su cabeza , decidió pasar un día olvidándose por completo de todas aquellas cosas que la agobiaban . El día paso volando y ginny ni siquiera se había dado cuenta , faltaban solo unas horas para el baile, los nervios se podían sentir en el ambiente y todos esperaban con ansias que llegara la hora del baile, ginny y hermione se encontraron después de las clase de historia de la magia de la cual salía hermione, y decidieron ir juntas a la torre de griffindor, para después ir al gran comedor para almorzar, pero al llegar a la torre , ginny, se demoraba mucho ya que no podía encontrar una túnica limpia que , ponerse, ya que la anterior se había ensuciado mucho con la caidita anterior con harry (je, jey) y le dijo a hermione que se le adelantara y que luego ella la alcanzaría, ginny siguió buscando su túnica pero se sentía muy cansada y se recostó sobre su cama pero no pudo evitar quedarse dormida, ginny solo sintió que había cerrado los ojos pero de repente sintió que alguien la llamaba  
  
ginny, ginny!- escucho una dulce voz, abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio una tierna sonrisa pam? - la pequeña rubia amiga de ginny permanecía parada al lado de su cama, sonriendo dulcemente que paso? Pregunto ginny, la cual estaba con el cabello todo revuelto y se sobaba los ojos te quedaste dormida - dijo pam acomodándole un poco el cabello si?!, que hora es?! Tenia que encontrarme con hermione en el gran comedor ella todavía esta ahí pero yo regrese para recoger algo, dijo haciendo una señal a una pequeña bolsita rosa que tenia. Ah ..bueno Pero apurate tal vez aun puedas alcanzarla Si.claro.gracias pam Ginny salio rápidamente de su cuarto cruzo la sala común y salio al gran pasadizo, ginny había decidido ese mismo día que la pasaría bien que nada arruinaría su felicidad y su estrategia parecía funcionar por lo menos antes de llegar a las puertas del gran comedor  
  
weasley, weasley - escucho que murmuraban detrás de su oído reconoció inmediatamente la voz, además solo había una persona que la llamaba así, volteo con una cara hosca y lo miro fijamente que quieres Malfoy ¿! que buen humor, weasley- dijo fanfarroneando- que raro me pareció ver que hace un momento sonreías, no debo haberme equivocado y en vez de sonreír llorabas, algo que no me sorprendería mucho, ya que seguro estabas pensando en potter ginny sintió que la cara le ardía y que se le arrugaba la frente, sentía impotencia y cólera al no poder hacer nada, decidió ignorarlo así tal vez así se iría mas rápido que, ahora vas a llorar?, adelante, no podía esperarse menos de ti- dijo al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa de arrogancia esto fue demasiado para ginny , en ese momento se desconoció a si misma, sintió que una fuerza enorme la invadía, agarro por los hombros a Malfoy y lo empujo contra una pared , estuvo a punto de abofetearlo, pero volvió en si misma, al darse cuenta que su expresión arrogancia había cambiado, en ese momento ginny lo dejo lentamente y le mando una ultima mirada ,pero cuando ginny quiso irse Draco la sujeto por la cintura y la acerco hacia el - sabia que no eras tan débil y frágil como aparentabas weasley - Malfoy la acerco mas- - eso me gusta- le susurro en el oido, y le sonrió maliciosamente ginny lo alejo de ella tratando de empujarlo -ay !!! demonios!!!!- malfoy se cogio una de las costillas, la expresión de su rostro habia cambiado, ahora sus ojos que a ginny siempre le habían parecidos fríos, habían adquirido un calor extraño - malfoy volvio a agarrarse una de las costillas y el dolor se reflejo en su rostro - que te pasa? - ginny, lo miro preocupada, olvido por un momento que estaba peleando con el, pero luego recordó que el la tenia sujeta e intento zafarse, pero el la acerco aun mas a el - sueltame!..ay!!.. te digo que me sueltes! - ginny, movía sus brazos y sus piernas tratando de golpearlo pero el era mas fuerte y cada vez la sujetaba con mas fuerza.. Draco, paso una de sus manos por los cabellos de ginny y los rozo suavemente, giiny dejo de moverse, ¿que era lo que estaba pasando? Ginny sintio que draco se le acercaba dejame ir malfoy sueltame! Si puedes salir weasley, hazlo. sonrio dejando ver sus dientes perfectamente alineados - sabes? Me gustan los retos -volvió a susurrarle en el oído eres un canalla Malfoy - ginny lo miro con mucho odio en sus ojos Si.lo . se.. - dijo sin darle importancia Pero te gusta que sea un canalla contigo .ginny se quedo con la boca abierta, no supo que decir quería negarlo todo pero no pudo y no sabia porque no podía hacerlo- Draco se agacho sobre ella sus labios temblaban y se acercaban a ella Ginny cerro los ojos lentamente y se acerco a Malfoy, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas a medida que se acercaba , Draco se agacho sobre ella y la beso, los labios de Draco se movian rapidamente , ginny no entendia bien que estaba pasando , queria que la soltara pero disfrutaba el estar besando a draco, ginny respondio el beso y empezaron a besarse rapidamente, ginny sentia como sus corazones latian al unisono, podia sentir cada palpitar de Draco como si el estuviera en su cuerpo, Draco la agarraba mas fuerte, esto lastimaba un poco a ginny pero a la vez la suavidad de sus labios compensaba todo, draco introdujo su lengua en la boca de ginny y jugueteo con su lengua, se separaron pues a ambos les faltaba aliento  
  
besas bien weasley - dijo draco maliciosamente  
  
Draco volvio a acercarse para besarla se encontraba a escasos milímetros de ginny, pero de repente, ella reacciono que estoy haciendo?- pensó mientras miraba a Malfoy, - acaso me llamo weasley?, ni siquiera ahora puede llamarme por mi nombre? !?!! ginny intento safarze de nuevo pero el no se lo permitía, ginny le dio un golpe en una de sus costillas, lo suficiente para que el la soltara , Malfoy se arrodillo del suelo arqueándose de dolor Ginny no podía creer lo que había hecho, se levanto y entro al gran comedor muy confundida, encontró a Hermione , Ron y Harry , que se levantaban de las mesas y que iban a ir ala torre a cambiarse para el baile -hola- Ginny por que demoraste tanto? - hola dijo Ginny sin mirar a los ojos a ninguno de los tres -hola Ginny- dijo Harry sonriendo - bueno, entonces, ya que estamos completos podemos ir a a la torre? Dijo ron con un tono de impaciencia - si, si ron, dijo Hermione dándole una mirada desaprobatoria ron arqueo una de sus cejas y agacho la otra Ginny, ron, Hermione y Harry, caminaron rápidamente hacia la torre de Griffindor ya que se les había hecho tarde y les quedaba poco tiempo para alistarse para el baile. Este era el primer baile de Ginny y su hermano Charlie le había regalado una túnica de un color rosa pálido que combinada muy bien con los aretes, maquillaje y bolso que su mama le había regalado, Ginny se examino en el espejo, la túnica le quedaba bien su delgada y formada figura que estaba muy cubierta por la gran túnica del colegio ahora se lucia con túnica rosa, su cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba a la cintura había sido peinado pulcramente Se puso los aretes y se pinto los labios ciertamente vestida así Ginny parecía que tenia muchos años mas de los que en realidad tenia, dio una ultima mirada al espejo guiñó un ojo y sonrió, ahora si, nada podría salir mal, salio de su cuarto y se encontró con Hermione en las escaleras, la cual tenia una túnica color arena y un peinado del cual salían muchos mechones cayendo graciosamente sobre su cara y sus hombros, Hermione sonrió tímidamente mostrando sus dientecillos de ratón  
  
te ves muy bien Ginny gracias , tu también te ves bien Hermione vas a ir con mi hermano? Si,- dijo Hermione a la vez que se sonrojaba - y tu con quien vas a ir? Ginny, se puso tan colorada que su cabello no se distinguía de su rostro con . Harry Hermione, la miro y le dio una sonrisa llena de picardia luego le hizo una seña para que bajaran. Encontraron a ron y a Harry en la sala común los que estaban esperando con el resto de los chicos a las chicas de Griffindor Ron harry e veían muy bien en sus túnicas de color verde y plateada , ron llevaba el cabello con laca y la túnica platead resaltaba el color de su cabello, le tendió el brazo a Hermione y le susurro en el oído te ves muy bien Hermione - al momento de decir esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente gracias Ron- tu también te ves bien Harry miro a Ginny, esta bajo delicadamente por las escaleras y se coloco al costado de Harry, El se había quedado boquiabierto, en realidad Ginny era mucho mas bonita de lo que el había pensado te has quedado con la boca abierta - le dijo Ginny sin dejar de sonreír harry se percato de esto y rápidamente cerro la boca y se acomodo los lentes, la túnica verde esmeralda que llevaba combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, se quedaron un momento en silencio, los dos se miraron y avanzaron hacia el gran comedor luego Harry le tendió su brazo, ginny se sentía feliz, ahora si, nada empañaría su felicidad.  
  
Aquí termina este capitulo pero lo mejor esta en el que viene no dejen de leerlo!! 


	4. revelaciones inesperadas

Cap4

Revelaciones inesperadas

Ginny y Harry pronto llegaron al gran comedor , la decoración era estupenda y había un ambiente mágico lleno de luces y estrellas, Ginny y Harry se encontraron con ron y hermione que ya se encontraban en una de las mesas y los esperaban, ginny y harry se sentaron y los cuatro estuvieron conversando un buen rato, ginny volteo un momento, y pudo ver que por las puertas del gran comedor cuando entraba draco malfoy, este volteo a mirarla y el le mandó una mirada penetrante, la chica que lo acompañaba era una chica de Ravenclaw  que miraba a todos por encima del hombro y lanzaba miradas de desprecio a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, al verlo con esa chica Ginny no pudo evitar sentir alo raro en el estomago

- que miras Ginny? – dijo Harry extrañándose de la distracción repentina de Ginny

- ah..?, no , no me pasa nada Harry, dijo  sin quitar los ojos de la  acompañante de Malfoy

Draco al notar esto le dio una sonrisa a ginny y luego se fue

- pero que me pasa?- porque me siento tan extraña- no puedo creer que el este con esa chica de Ravenclaw- que no no puede ser , no puedo estar pensando esto debería estar feliz estoy aquí con Harry….. ……

su cabeza daba vueltas pero luego sintió que alguien la levantaba , Harry la sujetaba por un brazo y se deslizo lentamente con ella a la pista de baile, mientras Harry la llevaba ginny pudo escuchar que Hermione le decía dulcemente

- buena suerte ginny, y le sonrió

 Harry la tomo por la cintura , cogió una de sus manos y empezó a bailar, ginny tenia la cabeza gacha

- ginny que pasa no estas feliz estando conmigo ?

- no , no es eso, claro que me encuentro feliz – pero en realidad no sabia lo que sentía

Harry la miro , la cogió del mentón volteo su cara hacia el y le dio una sonrisa encantadora, tanto que ginny se quedo embelesada , con esa sonrisa Harry logro disipar  todas las dudas  de ginny, en ese momento sintió como si solo el y ella se encontraran en la pista de baile, bailaron tanto que por un momento ginny dejo de sentir sus pies

- que tal si salimos a tomar un poco de aire y descansamos un poco- dijo Harry alegremente

los 2 salieron a uno de los balcones, el ambiente era ideal no era muy frío ni muy caliente, y el balcón estaba adornado por las flores mas hermosas que ginny había visto en su vida

- que bonita esta la noche, no Harry? – al decir esto le brillaron los ojos

- ginny…. Te traje aquí ….. por que necesitaba decirte algo

- si?.. dijo ginny sin poder creérselo , que seria lo que le tenia que decir Harry , tal vez  al fin le diría que sentía algo mas por ella, que  pensaba en ella como en algo mas que la hermana de su mejor amigo

- ginny … no se como decir esto…bueno quería decirte que  tu…..

- que…….

- Tu ….. que seria  muy feliz si tu…..

Ginny no podía creerlo tal vez ese día si seria el mas inolvidable de su vida

- si tu me ayudaras ….. por que… yo estoy… es muy difícil para mi decir esto, pero yo estoy…..

- estas que- por un momento ginny casi  le dice  - estas que idiota? -pues ya se empezaba a impacientar

a medida que harry decia esto se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella

- bueno.. yo estoy…estoy enamorado de…….. Hermione

- que?! Gimió Ginny – obviamente eso no era lo que ella esperaba escuchar, sintió que el mundo se le caía  encima, en ese momento no sabia si golperarlo o llorar, no queria golpearlo porque sabia que si lo hacia podría  arruinar su linda sonrisa , pero sabia que era una tonta al pensar eso, después de lo que el le había dicho

- si, bueno, yo se que nunca ha parecido, pero siempre  me a gustado, solo que ron siente algo especial por ella, pero tu sabes si ella siente lo mismo?

Ginny, quería llorar sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría en el suelo y empezaría a llorar desconsoladamente, pero no podía llorar frente a el , no debía, debía ser fuerte y soportar aun cuando sentía que se desmoronaba por dentro

- no, no lo se, digo ginny tratando de que no se le enrojecieran los ojos

- bueno pero, tal vez tu podrías ayudarme, con Hermione … tu sabes…. Podrías convérsenla.. tal vez para que saliera conmigo

- pero no te preocupes  Neville me ha dicho que le gustas – Harry le guiño el ojo – tal vez algún día podríamos salir los cuatro

en ese momento ginny, Quería que todo fuera un mal sueño una pesadilla de la que despertaría pronto , por favor, Harry, dilo, por favor dime que no es cierto….se repetía una y otra vez mientras Harry seguía hablando, sin imaginarse lo que ginny sentía en ese momento

- siii……- ginny intento responder, pero ya no podía seguir soportando mas

retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de Harry

- ginny, te pasa algo? Acaso dije algo que no debía?

Pero ginny, no presto atención a sus palabras y salio corriendo del balcón, y atravesó la pista de baile, todo el mundo volteo a verla, pero ella seguía corriendo mientras las lagrimas le nublaban la visión, siguió corriendo sin saber a donde se dirigía estaba a punto de bajar unas escaleras, cuando escucho que Pam la llamaba

- Ginny, Ginny

en ese momento Ginny perdió el equilibrio, su mano se resbalo escaleras abajo y rodo por ellas, de repente, todo se torno oscuro

-ginny, ginny- despierta ginny- Hermione la movía de un lado a otro pero ginny no se despertaba

-ginny!!

ginny se incorporo, de un salto y empezó a hablar

- Harry , tu, Pam, como llegue aquí?

- Ginny segura que te encuentras bien?

- Si, es solo que recuerdo haberme caído y que luego Desperté aquí

- Caído, de que hablas? 

- Si, me caí por unas escaleras y todo se oscureció

- Pero ginny, eso no es posible, te deje en el cuarto hace solo veinte minutos, lo recuerdas tu estabas buscando una túnica limpia, espere que llegaras al gran comedor pero no llegabas así que decidí venir a buscarte ya empezaba a preocuparme- ginny siempre había sentido que Hermione la trataba como su hermana menor o algo así 

- Pero al parecer estabas tan cansada que te quedaste dormida

- Dormida? – dijo ginny sin poder creérselo- así que todo fue un sueño- ginny pensó en voz alta sin querer hacerlo

- Que?

- No, nada olvídalo

- Bueno vamos apurándonos , Ron y Harry nos están esperando en el comedor, además si no nos apuramos no tendremos tiempo de vestirnos para la fiesta, dijo sonriendo – pero dime que fue lo que dijiste antes?

- No es nada Hermione, solo fue un sueño un mal sueño

- Si ¿ de que se trataba ?

Ginny empezó a contarle a Hermione, mientras esta parecía muy interesada, pero mientras hablaba, no podía dejar de preguntarse…… acaso era que sentía algo por Draco…..no era posible, sintió un  vacío en el pecho……por un momento se pregunto si el beso de Harry no habría sido un  dulce sueño , no aquello no podría haber sido un sueño…..claro que no! Dijo para si misma, tocándose los labios, aun podía sentir ese….. sabor a Harry, se sintió aliviada al saber que lo anterior había sido solo un sueño sonrió una vez mas y se encamino rápidamente con Hermione hacia el gran comedor mientras Hermione escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que ginny decía………………………………


	5. deja vú

Cap 5

Deja vú

Ginny y hermione se aproximaron a la sala comun y estando ya a pocos metros hermione dio un grito y le dijo a ginny que continuara sin ella hasta el comedor ya que se habia olvidado que tenia que recoger algo en el salon de aritmancia y sin dejar que ginny le respondiera, hermione partio como un rayo en direccion al salon de aritmancia , ginny siguió su camino después de todo faltaban unos pocos metros, pero entonces lo vio, apoyado contra uno de los costados de la puerta del gran comedor con esos enormes ojos grises, ese cabello platinado y esa sonrisa burlona y a la vez tan sexy, Draco malfoy se encontraba mirandola desde la puerta del gran comedor pero por nada del mundo ella pasaria en frente de el , el solo estar a su lado hacia que su estomago diera vueltas, pero tenia que hacerlo, ademas tenia que entrar de una vez si se mantenia mucho tiempo ahí , se daria cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, y por nada del mundo dejaria que el se diera cuenta

Avanzo lo mas rapido que pudo tratando de disimular que no lo veia, pero fue demasiado tarde escucho una voz fria y suave que le susurraba en su oido

- weasley, weasley…… ginny , no queria voltear pero sabia que era mejor  hacerlo

volteo rapidamente y fijo sus pequeños ojos marrones con expresión de fastidio

- que quieres malfoy? Pregunto con desgando pentrandolo con la mirada

- que buen humor weasley- dijo mirandola con desden - solo pense que sonreias, pero debo haberme confundido y en realidad llorabas

ginny estaba a punto de responderle, pero de repente recordo algo- un momento- pensó para si misma – donde he escuchado estas palabras antes? Acaso ya lo he vivido?- al parecer la expresión desconcertada de ginny, confundio a draco ya que la miraba con expectación

 ginny se percato de esto y volvio en si,  puso una expresion seria esperando probar si lo que  habia estado pensando era verdad, no le respondio nada pero continuo mirando con un odio intenso clavado en sus ojos

- que ahora vas  a llorar? – ginny parecio sentir que se paralizaba el tiempo y en su mente aparecieron estas palabras -  adelante , no podia esperarse menos de ti -  y en ese momento escucho salir de los labios de malfoy las mismas palabras que resonaron al unisono en su cabeza, no sabia que pensar como es que supo exactamente, que era lo que malfoy iba decir justo en el momento en que lo iba a decir, es que ya habia vivido esta escena antes?, en ese momento parecio aparecer una inmensa luz en su cabeza y recordo todo, el beso, el baile, harry, hermione, pam , las escaleras, oscuridad, claro! era el sueño que habia tenido del cual habia sido sacada por hermione hace unos pocos minutos, se asusto mucho al recordar todo eso, pero después de todo esto podia ser una mera coincidencia, o tal vez era algo mas que eso, de cualquier forma ginny tenia que averiguarlo, ginny miro a malfoy con colera , pero se volteo para irse, mandandole una ultima mirada, en ese momento malfoy la cogio por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, ginny lo empujo con brusquedad provocando que se cogiera una de sus costillas, quejándose, lo unico que ginny pudo hacer fue observalo, su cabeza daba vueltas todo ocurría exactamente como lo habia soñado, draco la volvio a sujetar, el cuerpo en apariencia inerte de ginny se dejo sujetar por Draco 

- no eres tan debil como aparentabas weasley - eso me gusta – le susurro en el oido y le sonrio maliciosamente.

Ginny, se movia rapidamente "tratando" de sacarse de encima a Malfoy, este se agacho sobe ella intentando besarla, y esta lo empujo

- eres un canalla malfoy – dijo tratando de no mirar sus profundos ojos grises sin tener éxito alguno

- si, lo se – dijo el  con marcada indiferencia

- pero te gusta que sea un canalla contigo – ginny como la vez anterior no pudo contestar nada, en ese momento malfoy la beso, rápidamente, el sabor de sus labios era inconfundible y ginny sentia un escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo, esto era real , no era un sueño, mmm..no besa nada mal - penso ginny, sentia su mano sobre su cintura y sintió que esta empezaba a moverse nerviosa

- tienes que controlarte draco… no debes dejar que note que estas nervioso, penso draco apretando su mano, para que dejara de temblar y cogio su cabello entre sus dedos y luego recorrio su espalda, sus labios se separaron cuando el oxigeno era imprescindible, ginny aun se sentia embriagada por el sabor de sus labios, malfoy la miro y sonriendo maliciosamente 

- besas bien weasley - dijoy se agacho tratando de besarla otra vez

pero de los labios de ginny solo salieron dos palabras 

    "deja vú"?!

 *************************************************************************

 ginny reaciono de pronto, al ver que la gente empezaba a salir del gran comedor, pero  Draco seguia empeñado en impedirle que se fuera.


	6. confuso sentimiento

Cáp. 6

Confuso sentimiento

Como era posible que eso hubiera pasado, Ginny aun no podía salir de su  asombro su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, malfoy  seguía besándola , y ella no hacia nada para impedírselo pero en ese momento su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, solo podía pensar en los sucesos de su sueño, y se preguntaba, que si lo de malfoy había sucedido de igual manera, así también sucedería con harry ,se preguntaba si le diría que estaba enamorado de hermione, después de una maravillosa noche y si tendría que salir huyendo del gran comedor, y mientras hacia esto sentía los labios de draco dulce y de un sabor inconfundible a la vez, pero no sentía nada porque el asombro de los pensamientos anteriores la habían dejado sin sensaciones, al menos por un rato………de repente sin ninguna previa muestra de reacción ginny salio de sus pensamientos absortos y abrió sus ojos mirando el rostro de draco y en ese momento decidió que no debería estar haciendo eso, y lo alejo de sus labios lenta y bruscamente y sin decir una palabra mas, camino hacia el gran comedor y avanzo lentamente sin voltear, y esta vez draco malfoy no supo que decir .

 Ginny al fin entro algran comedor y se aproximo al sitio donde siempre se sentaba

- hola – dijo ginny mirando a ron y harry que se encontraban comiendo y los cuales movieron sus cabezas en señal de saludo ya que tenían la boca demasiado llena para hablar

Harry interrumpió un momento de comer el potaje servido en su plato y dijo calmadamente

- donde se habían metido tú y hermione ah ginny? Ron y yo las estábamos esperando para empezara a comer pero se demoraban tanto que ron empezó a comer y bueno yo después de un rato me canse

- bueno yo estaba….  – en la cabeza de ginny aprecio una voz – también tenia la boca ocupada harry! Dijo la voz en su cabeza y afortunadamente ginny salio  de su pensamiento y respondió

- este….. no nada me quede dormida y por eso me demore tanto  

- ah.. y a propósito no estaba hermione contigo?

- Se supone que había quedado con hermione en encontrarnos aquí pero como me quede dormida fue ha buscarme y luego estábamos viniendo hacia aquí cuando ella se acordó que había dejado algo en el salón de aritmancia

- Ah bueno…. Crees que se demore mucho todavía ya se esta haciendo tarde y supongo que ustedes no se demoraran 5 minutos en cambiarse no? – dijo ron dejando de comer y con un gran bigote de jugo de calabaza, ginny le hizo una seña para que se limpiara y dijo 

- No creo que se demore mucho me dijo que solo iba ir a traer algo

- Eso espero – dijo ron limpiándose todavía con la manga de su  túnica

En ese momento Hermione cruzo la puerta del gran comedor caminando rápidamente y llego tambaleándose pues cargaba un libro muy grueso y pesado, lo dejo sobre la mesa sonrió ante la expresión desconcertada d e todos por el volumen del libro y se sentó, ron alargo el cuello aguzo sus ojos y trato de leer lo que decía la tapa era roja y en letras escarla ta decia  " 1000 y 1 recetas y formas de hacer fácil y eficazmente venenos caseros"

   Al terminar de leerlo ron pregunto mordazmemente

- a quien piensas matar con esto ah hermione ?

- hermione lo taladro con una mirada de "a ti  si no te callas!!"

Ante esto ron trago saliva, pero después de unos segundos hermione hablo

- es para un trabajo que snape nos dejo no recuerdan?

- Rayos si ahora me acuerdo - dijo harry  - lo único que sabe el idiota de snape es dejarnos tareas estupidas

- No tan estupidas si quieres matar a alguien – no me sorprendería que nos la hiciera probar dijo ron poniendo una expresión de asco

Derrepentre hermione se levanto de un salto

- pero miren que hora es ¡ faltan menos de 3 horas para el baile tenemos que irnos!

- Nos hubiéramos ido hace rato sino te hubieras demorado tanto en el salón de aritmancia – dijo ron

- Ahorrate tus palabras y muevete ron!- dijo ginny tomándolo por el brazo –tu también te tienes que cambiar o no?

Ron decido  callarse y tratar de de llegar a la torre de griffindor lo mas lapido posible y harry siguió a los tres sin chistar

 Al fin llegaron a la sala común ron y harry se fueron por su lado y ginny y hermione por el suyo, media hora después como lo había soñado ginny salio con su vestido color rosa pálido y tan deslumbrante como imagino salio de la habitación y se encontró con hermione  y ginny sabia exactamente que iba decir y responder y que peinado llevaba puesto antes que se topara con ella

 Bajaron juntas y cuando llegaron los chicos se encontraban esperándolas, para su satisfacción harry volvió a quedarse con la boca a abierta al verla y ella no dejo de sonreír  pero en le fondo seguía preocupándole lo que estaba por venir , todo había sucedido con una similitud atemorizante y ginny solo temía que lo que le había dicho en le bacón fuera a repetirse.

Llegaron al gran comedor y ginny quedo deslumbrada, había olvidado lo hermosa que era aquella decoración, se sentaron y conversaron, de pronto ginny vio entrar a Draco con una chica pero no era la chica de ravenclaw que ella había visto en su sueño, era una chica de slytherin que sonría con satisfacción mientras entraba con draco, pero la mirada de Draco parecía triste y perdida y ginn y se pregunto si esto no era por lo que ella lo había dejado ahí sin decir nada, pero en realidad eso no importaba tanto ahora ya que stab con harry y ya que la chica con  la que había entrado draco era otra y no la de su sueño ginny parecía sentirse mas calmada ya que derrepnete todo no había sido mas  que una misteriosa coincidencia  y no debía temer a nada de lo que le digiera harry.

- te pasa algo ginny?- pregunto harry mirándola y sonriendo dulcemente 

- no, nada…, respondió ella sonriendo

- bueno, pero quieres bailar?

Ginny le tendió el brazo y sonriendo dijo

- claro que si

bailaron toda la noche y las luces que flotaban sobre los estudiantes iluminaban solo a ginny   y a harry, o al menos eso sentían ellos dos, ginny sentía que flotaba mientras bailaba, ciertamente harry bailaba muy bien, entonces mientras bailaban harry acerco sus labios a los oídos de ginny y dijo suavemente

- porque no descansamos un rato que te parece si vamos aquel balcón

Ginny sintió que se le encogía el estomago acaso su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad?

- si claro – dijo tratando de no sentirse insegura

Ginny miro hacia aquel balcón las mismas hermosas y delicadas flores, la misma brisa dulce  ese mismo ambiente mágico, y el silencio al que ginny tanto le temía

- este ginny…. No se como empezar ….. te traje aquí porque tenía que decirte algo… que necesito decírtelo.. porque ya no puedo evitarlo

- si?- dijo ginny temiendo escuchar lo que esperaba

- bueno… es que es tan difícil para mí decirte esto.. es que yo siento algo muy especial…por…por….por

esto fue demasiado para ginny no necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo y  saber que el amaba a otra persona y que nunca la vería como mas que una amiga, una chica mas, la hermana de su mejor amigo, nada mas…..

Entonces corrió por todo el salón sin voltear y sin dejar hablar a harry justo cuando este había tomado el valor para decírselo

- por ti ginny – dijo harry pero era demasiado tarde para que ginny lo escuchara y nunca sabría lo que el sentía por ella, pero el  tampoco comprendía su comportamiento, el había pensado que esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para decírselo y no entendió porque ella se había ido huyendo a si no mas sin decirle nada

- ginny , ginny !!! – grito, pero ella siguió corriendo sin voltear y sin parar, y harry se sintió como a un muñeco al cual le arrancan las piernas o laguna extremidad, se sentó y entonces hermione y ron que estaban bailando se percataron del estado harry ron quiso ir a decirle algo, pero hermione lo detuvo pues parecía comprender lo que estaba pasando  y ginny  en su alocada carrera no se dio cuenta que alguien la había estado observando y que a hora esa persona la seguia


	7. solo abrazame!

(n/a) :

Se que me demore un montón en volver a subir algo pero aquí esta al fin mi nuevo capitulo se que algunas les disgusta que ponga a gin y y a draco juntos en algunas ,escenas creanme que todo tiene un motivo, esto es un ginny- harry no crean que lo he olvidado y vaa a terminar como un ginny harry, bueno acepto sus sugerencias y cualquier idea o pregunta q tengan háganmela llegar, espero que les guste

Cáp. 7.

Solo abrázame!!!!

Ginny corrió sin importarle a donde se dirigía, las lágrimas le nublaban los ojos y sentía en la garganta un enorme nudo. Los pasos de sus tacones en carrera resoban en todo el castillo y solo había un sonido que podía atenuar el ruido que estos provocaban, eran los pasos rápidos de unos zapatos oscuros que seguían los pasos al compás, como en un viejo baile salón. Pero las dos personas no pudieron darse cuenta de que alguien más había salido tras ellos.

Ginny siguió avanzando hasta que llego a una parte del castillo que nunca había visto

 en el medio de una pequeña estancia al aire libre se encontraba una pileta, estaba seca pero aun así no había perdido su belleza, parecía estar descuidada y se notaba que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que la usaron, pero alrededor de esta había crecido una enredadera cuyas flores estaban abiertas y eran de un color muy bello e intenso, ginny las contemplo, bellas, bellas como las de aquel balcón, pero no quería recordar, no quería, solo quería olvida a harry , quería olvidarse de el para siempre.

La brisa era suave y el clima cálido, la luna con su pálida luzlo iluminaba todo, dándole una a prencia de antigüedad, miro a su alrededor pero no pudo recordar ese lugar; la pileta se encontraba rodeada por cuatro paredes cada una de estas con un puerta, debía haberse metido por algún pasadizo desconocido por accidente – pensó - pero daba igual, al fin y al cabo ahí estaría sola y tranquila.

Los pasos de los zapatos oscuros seguían resonando en la oscuridad , hasta que al fin tras una esquina voltearon y el muchacho pudo vislumbrar una puerta, avanzo hacia ella y se detuvo justo bajo el dintel de la puerta; la contemplo por un momento, la luz de la luna llenaba de brillo todo el lugar y todo parecía estar escarchado mágicamente en esa noche, los rayos lo iluminaron directamente en el rostro, sonrió con sus dientes perfectamente alineados y su cabello platino brillo bajo la tenue luz.

- así que aquí estabas! – dijo ,mirándola  expectante 

Ginny se sobresalto al oír la voz y levanto la cabeza bruscamente

- tu?! Que haces tu aquí?- dijo ginny en una expresión entre desconcierto y fastidio

- no debería preguntar yo lo mismo?!- dijo draco con su acostumbrada ironía

- bueno eso no te importa y largate, quiero estar sola!!- dijo secándose las lagrimas tratando que no se diera cuenta

- Que pasa weasley?!- tu noviecito potter ya no te quiere?!

Ginny abrió su boca para responderle, pero no dijo nada por alguna extraña razón, no tenía ganas de destrozar a draco, solo se limito a lanzarle una mirada y voltear

- que pasa?! No me digas que no puedes decir nada malo sobre san potter!! Bueno que mas podría esperarse de ti?!

- bueno eso pregúntatelo tu, tu eres el que me ha seguido hasta acá!

- Yo no te seguí a ningún lado!!, solo escuche un ruido y decidí ver que era!- dijo fingiéndose ofendido

- Bueno eso me importa muy poco, ahora largate sin no tienes nada mas que decirme!- dijo ginny volteando pues la mirada de Draco la penetraba y a pesar de que su mirada era arrogante algo en su corazón le decía que era falsa.

Draco sintió un vacío en el pecho, claro que quería decirle muchas cosas, quería decirle como se sintió cuando lo dejo ahí, y que sentía muchas cosas por ella y que si solo la molestaba era 

porque no sabia como hablarle y que al verla así se había preocupado y que había corrido tras ella y que ahora….a pesar de sentir todo eso……… No sabia que decirle

- has estado llorando, verdad?- pregunto draco tratando de disimular su preocupación, su voz era fría y punzante, pero sus palabras parecían decir lo contrario

- no, que te hace pensar eso?- dijo ginny desconcertada, miro por el rabillo del ojo a draco y se recogió el cabello que le acariciaba el rostro

- Nada… solo mira tus ojos!- dijo mirándola esta vez con una rara calidez en sus palabras

- Bueno y si hubiera llorado que importa!!!, al fin y al cabo a ti muy poco te importa mi vida es mas, si me muriera hoy mismo nada habría pasado, a ti no te importa nadie ni a nadie le importas tu, solo eres un infeliz al que le encanta destruir  la vida de la gente, a ti.. a ti solo te importas tu mismo!!!- grito ginny soltando toda la cólera y la pena contenida y solo se percato que se había excedido cuando termino de gritar, ginny lo miro y sus ojos solo temblaban, en realidad no había querido decir eso 

Draco seguía parado ahí  mirando al vacío y sin saber que mas responder.realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta

- es cierto, dijo en un susurro a mi no debería importarme! –pero si me importa, pensó- y tras esto se volteo y se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando sintió que lo sujetaban por la muñeca.

- Espera… yo no debí haber dicho eso, lo siento,- hubo un silencio y ginny no sabia que mas decirle - ahora por favor vete-  se apresuro a decir sin retirar su vista del suelo.

- Porque estabas llorando? - volvió a preguntar, sin mirarla y como si no le importara el asunto

- Por favor no quiero recordarlo - dijo en tono suplicante, la sola evocación de esos recuerdos le causaba mucha pena

 Draco la contemplo, bajo la luz de la noche su cabello rojo parecía, hecho de fuego

 el suelo empezó a mojarse pequeñas gotitas caían sobre este, pero no era lluvia, sino que ginny no había podido aguantar mas.las lagrimas le cubrían el rostro había intentado contenerse, pero las lagrimas habían podido mas. Draco se acerco a ella y levanto su cara por el mentón y le seco las lágrimas, ginny estaba tan asombrada que ni siquiera podía reaccionar

- pero tu….. yo pensé que…….

Draco cerro su boca con sus dedos

- no digas nada, x favor  - dijo sin mirarla fijamente a los ojos- draco no sabia lo que hacia ni tampoco quería pensar en ello, no quería encontrar una razón , solo quería estar ahí, con ella

-  ginny miro a draco, se veía tan imponente y a las vez tan vulnerable en es noche clara de verano, sus ojos, su forma de hablar  ahora todo era tan diferente…. Y  sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca…. entonces sin saber que mas hacer ginny rompió en llanto y esta vez no le importo que este la viese, y draco solo la abrazo, la abrazo muy fuerte, tan fuerte como 

nunca lo había hecho con nadie, ella nunca le dijo porque lloraba , pero aun así el sentía compasión por ella y no podía comprender ese sentimiento dentro de el, ciertamente le importaban muy poco las personas, pero esta vez era diferente, la miro detenidamente y mientras podía sentir mojarse su pecho, le susurro al odio aunque esta no pudo escucharlo - me importas tu … -  dijo entrecortadamente, con una sensación rara al decirlo, el no era el tipo de personas que expresaban sus sentimientos, sabia que ella  no podía escucharlo pero aun así necesitaba decirlo, la apretó fuerte contra su pecho, podía sentir su  pequeño cuerpo, su respiración entrecortada, su corazón latir junto al suyo, y una asomo de sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras ginny lloraba desconsoladamente y encontraba lo que necesitaba en la persona menos esperada.

Un chico de 16 años había contemplado toda la escena y tenia las manos apretadas, y los ojos el brillaban los ojos llenos de cólera, sus profundos ojos esmeraldas, estaban inundados de rabia y frustración y lo único que cruzaba por su mente era traición y desengaño, miro fijamente a ginny y a draco, pero no podía hacer movimiento alguno, estaba paralizado, pero decidio que no podia seguir viendo eso, se decidio y avanzo hacia donde se encontraban mientras sus cabello negro cual la noche era movido por la brisa, Harry se aproximo rápidamente hacia ellos y se quedo a escasos metros,  ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que de que se encontraba ahí ya que draco se encontraba sentado dándole la espalda ,fue entonces que este le toco el hombro. ginny pudo sentir como su cuerpo era retirado del de draco bruscamente, levanto la cabeza y su expresión de llanto se cambio por una de horror

- harry! – dijo sin salir de su asombro

Draco yacía parado mirando desde una esquina a harry con marcada indiferencia

- que estas haciendo aquí con el?!- dijo harry que parecía fuera de si gritaba y tenían los ojos   casi desorbitados

- no estábamos haciendo nada!. Dijo ginny cada vez mas molesta, en que estaba pensando el estupido este?!primero le decía algo y ahora se molestaba por que la veía con draco

- no te parece que estas exagerando potter?!- solo estaba hablando con tu noviecita, por que al parecer algún idota le hizo algo!!!- dijo draco que aun se encontraba en la esquina clavando sus ojos en harry con arrogancia.

La manera como recalco idiota mirandolo a el le hizo entender  que el estado de ginny se debía a algo que el había hecho , Harry, miro a ginny ahora si que no  entendía nada, pero que demonios se supone que le había hecho ahora?!aunque tal vez todo fuera una mentira del estupido ese , varios pensamientos  se confundian en su mente,  acaso ginny le habia dicho algo a malfoy??

Realmente la situación le incomodaba bastante desde un principio, pero la actitud de ginny era lo que mas lo desconcertaba, realmente las mujeres eran otro mundo.

- yo no le hice nada!!! Y aun si hubiera sido así no te importa!!!! y mejor largate por que sino

- sino que??? - dijo burlándose y haciendo como que temblaba - ¿! Que piensas hacerme potter?!- dijo acercándose a donde estaba Harry quedando a escasos centímetros de el

-   ya basta los dos!! no pueden dejar las estupideces por un rato?!- ginny se interpuso entre los dos pero ninguno le respondió o le hizo caso, solo se miraban, lo único que querían era destrozarse el uno al otro.

Harry saco su varita y la apunto hacia Draco, sin hacer caso de lo que ginny gritaba.

Lo miro fijamente por unos segundos, miro a su varita y le pareció tan inútil en ese momento, no quería mandarle un estupido hechizo a  malfoy, prefería romperle la cara con sus propias manos, tiro su varita a un lado y se abalanzo sobre este golpeándole con toda su colera, draco 

que también había sacado su varita hizo lo mismo y esquivo los golpes de Harry  defendiéndose como podía, rodaron por el suelo dándose de golpes y patadas, mientras ginny les gritaba que se separaran.  Harry sujeto a draco en el piso lo  agarro del cuello y mientras todavía los sujetaba le dijo

- querias saber que te iba a hacer?! Esto es lo que voy a hacer si vuelves a acercarte a ella!!- dijo gritando y apretando a draco cada vez mas fuerte tanto que este cada vez podia respirar menos, draco sujeto las manos, tratando de sacarlas de su cuello ya que si seguía a si iba a terminar por asfixiarlo

- Suéltame imbecil!!!... he dicho que me sueltes maldita sea!!!- dijo draco dándole un  empujón para que se saliera de su encima

 ambos se incorporaron rápidamente y siguieron golpeándose, draco logro acorralar a Harry en una de las esquinas del recinto y ahí lo empezó a golpear, cada vez mas fuerte Harry empezaba a sentirse demasiado cansado para seguir peleando, pero no debía dejarse vencer por el, los gritos ahora mas escandalizados de ginny continuaba y en uno de estos draco volteo y esto fue aprovechado por harry, que lo golpeo a draco con tanta fuerza que este fue a estrellarse  con el borde de la pileta golpeándose la espalda y la cabeza y parecía haber quedado inconsciente, Harry se acerco hacia donde estaba lo miro y cuando se disponía a lanzarle un puntapié ginny se interpuso   

- quitate ginny  tengo que terminar con esto!

- No

- Que?!

- Que no voy a quitarme!! - dijo ginny decididamente,

-  Pero ginny… yo el … yo … yo solo quería

- Acaso no los has golpeado bastante, que quieres matarlo?! Y mejor andate antes de  que se pongan a pelear – quien se creía que este que  era?! primero le decía que no queria nada con ella  y ahora  pensaba que podía meterse en su vida, además que le importaba a el que hacia ella con quien fuera, no eso no lo iba a permitir!

- Pero ginny!!!! Yo…

- No me digas nada,no tengo nada que hablar contigo!!, por favor puedes irte de una vez?!!

- Pero gi..

- Solo andate !!

Harry abrió la boca  para responderle, pero ninguna palabra salio de su boca, tras esto se volteo refunfuñando y arrastrando los pies, hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad tras una de esas puertas - maldita sea!!! Se quedo con el idiota ese, bueno pueden ir yéndose al bien al diablo los dos!!Sentía rabia, cólera pero lo que mas le molestaba era que ginny lo hubiera tratado así!

Después de que Harry se hubo ido, ginny permaneció ahí mirando al vacío por un tiempo dándole la espalda a draco

- por que hiciste eso?!- dijo draco, hablando con dificultad, tratando de pararse y apretando los dientes y los ojos a causa del dolor

Ginny al escuchar su voz se volteó se puso en cuclillas rápidamente

- te encuentras bien?!

- Si, creo que si!- dijo tratando de no hacer muy notorio que le había agradado el gesto de ginny – pero porque hiciste eso?!

- Hacer que ¿- dijo ginny haciéndose la desentendida

- Desde cuando votamos a potter ?!

- Escuchaste todo?- dijo ginny tratando de ocultar su  vergüenza

- Si, pero respondeme, por que lo hiciste?! – dijo Draco tratando de que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido

- Bueno en realidad.... no lo se, no se porque lo hice!!- dijo sentándose en el suelo y agarrandose las cabeza con las dos manos

- Bueno derrepente yo se por que lo hiciste…..  lo único que querías hacer era molestar al idiota ese de tu novio!!!

- Eso, no es verdad!!! Solo quería que dejara de golpearte!! O sino no se, no estoy segura, ya no me preguntes mas!!- al decir esto se percato que se había sonrojado- acaso era que en realidad se había preocupado por el?

- No estas segura?!, de si sientes algo por alguien ?o si  no quieres mas a potter?, o tal vez no quieras aceptar, que, que.....- mientras decía esto se acercaba cada vez mas, aunque estaba encorvadoa causa del dolor  draco seguia siendo mas alto que ginny y en ese momento se encontraba prácticamente sobre ella

Ginny empezó a ponerse nerviosa, su fragancia era como de avellanas y su respiración era fuerte y rápida. Lo miro y decidió que no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí

- bueno , me  tengo que ir!- dijo tratando de sonreír forzadamente

- pero...- ginny se fue antes de que el pudiera terminar- draco no podía creerlo, lo había hecho otra vez!!! De nuevo lo había dejado hablando solo como un idiota!!!,se  sentó y mientras pensaba en esto no se dio cuenta de que ginny solo había dado unos pasos,  paro justo antes de llegar  a la puerta por la cual había desaparecido Harry,- no podía seguir huyendo, no mas siempre lo estaba haciendo era tiempo de enfrentar las cosas, camino rápidamente  hasta donde el estaba sentado mirando hacia el suelo, draco estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que esta estaba parada a su costado, y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde

- creo que estoy segura...... – dijo ginny  arrastrando las palabras nerviosamente

- de que? – dijo draco aun algo molesto

Ginny se agacho hasta encontrarse muy cerca de el, sonrío tímidamente y dijo 

- de esto -  ginny beso a draco rapidamente y sin pensarlo mas para no arrepentirse, este le correspondió, y por primera vez desde que lo conocía no uso los labios parapelear con el


End file.
